frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven
Sven is Kristoff's reindeer and close friend. The two were adopted and raised by the trolls. Sven is incredibly loyal to Kristoff and, along with helping him with his business ventures, serves as the ice harvester's conscience. To this end, Sven urged Kristoff to accompany Anna on her journey and later helped the ice harvester realize his growing affection for the princess. History Early life were adopted by a female troll, Bulda.]] In the early years of his life, Sven accompanied Kristoff and helped him mine ice alongside the older ice harvesters. One night, as they were leaving the ice fields, Sven and Kristoff noticed two horses and their riders rushing past; transfixed by the ice trail being left behind, Kristoff mounted Sven in the hopes of following the trail. The pair eventually reached the Valley of the Living Rock. At the valley, Sven attempted to get a better look at the riders, but Kristoff promptly pulled him behind a rock so as to remain hidden. As they observed the figures, rocks began to roll towards the riders, revealing themselves as trolls. Though Kristoff expressed surprise, Sven appeared intrigued by the burst of activity. Suddenly, the rock in front of the pair burst to life, revealing a female troll, Bulda. Sven gave the troll a friendly sniff and lick, after which she addressed the pair as "cuties" and stated her intent to adopt them. True to her word, Bulda took in Kristoff and Sven; in the years that passed, Sven grew closer to Kristoff, who would often simulate the reindeer's voice to "converse" with him. Frozen summer during the day of Elsa's coronation.]] Thirteen years later, Sven and Kristoff were in the village on the day of Elsa's coronation. However, they did not stay for long and instead set out to harvest more ice. After Elsa cast her winter spell, Sven and Kristoff headed to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna to purchase supplies for the sudden winter weather. After Sven witnessed Kristoff being thrown out of the store by its burly owner, Oaken, the empty-handed ice harvester sadly informed the reindeer that he was unable to purchase the carrots. Though Sven was disappointed, Kristoff optimistically pointed out that they had a place to stay for the night: a barn located near Oaken's store. Accompanying Anna While the ice harvester and reindeer settled down for the night, a young woman, Anna, interrupted them and asked for Kristoff's help in going to the North Mountain. Though Kristoff refused, he reconsidered when Anna offered him the supplies and carrots he was unable afford. That night, the three set off for the North Mountain using Kristoff's sled. Sven raced through through the forest until Kristoff suddenly brought the reindeer to a stop while he surveyed their surroundings. When Kristoff spotted wolves emerging from the treeline, he ordered Sven to move. , Kristoff considered leaving Anna, but Sven convinced him otherwise.]] Despite the reindeer's efforts, the wolves continued to gain ground, and the trio rapidly approached a gorge. Kristoff threw Anna onto Sven's back and told him to jump after separating the sled from the reindeer's harness. Though Sven and Anna made it to the other side, Kristoff landed in a precarious location and began to slip down the cliff. However, Anna threw a hatchet tied to a rope that was fastened to Sven, and the two of them pulled the ice harvester to safety. Lamenting over the loss of his sled, Kristoff almost forsook Anna; however, after Sven and the ice harvester had a "discussion" about Anna perishing without help, Kristoff decided to press onwards. With no other option, Sven, Kristoff, and Anna were forced to continue to the North Mountain on foot. Their journey took them through a frozen forest, where they were entranced by the beauty of the ice crystals; Sven took particular notice of how the frozen droplets on the trees produced a chiming sound when rattled. However, the trio soon realized there was another presence in the forest, a snowman named Olaf. Though Anna and Kristoff were initially surprised by the living snowman, they gradually grew comfortable around him. Sven was especially interested in the new carrot nose that Anna had given Olaf, though his attempt to eat it failed. When Olaf stated he could lead them to Elsa so that she could restore summer, Sven and his human companions followed the snowman's lead. The ice palace and was forced to stay behind.]] With Olaf's help, the four approached Elsa's ice palace and prepared to ascend an ice staircase over to the palace doors. However, Sven was unable to find traction on the steps, and Kristoff told him to wait at the bottom of the staircase while he and the others proceeded, to which Sven obediently complied. As he waited for the others, Sven went to lick the staircase but ended up having his tongue stuck to the frozen surface. Not long after, a hulking snowman, Marshmallow, burst through the palace doors and threw Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out. While Anna went to confront Marshmallow for his actions, agitating the snowman in the process, Sven managed to extricate himself from the staircase and ran down the mountain independent of his companions. The group finally reunited at the base of the mountain, where Olaf happily greeted Sven, who tried once again to eat the snowman's nose. After Kristoff realized Anna's hair was turning white due to being struck by Elsa, the four hastened to find a cure. Race against time .]] By nightfall, the group approached the Valley of the Living Rock; while Anna and Kristoff walked behind, Sven carried Olaf on his back, from which the snowman pointed out the aurora borealis. The four gradually reached a clearing, and while Kristoff gestured around at the trolls, who were still in their rock forms, Sven enthusiastically awaited for the trolls to burst to life. The trolls eventually revealed themselves, and upon seeing Anna, they attempted to set her up with Kristoff. However, the princess collapsed from her curse, and after Pabbie informed her that "only an act of true love" could save her, Sven took his companions on his back and swiftly departed for Arendelle. Sven now proved himself instrumental once again, running with Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf on his back in a race to return to Arendelle in time. Sven did not stop running until he had delivered Anna to the relative safety of the castle later that morning. Even though Kristoff resigned himself to the fact that he may never see Anna again, Sven refused to believe this, staring for a time gazing up at the closed castle gates. With no where to turn but back into the mountains, the pair set off into the woods to begin the journey home. The mood was somber, and with Kristoff still despairing over having to leave Anna behind, Sven knew that he had to intervene to make the ice harvester see sense. Despite only being able to grunt at Kristoff, and using his mighty strength to pick him up on his antlers, Kristoff soon got the message. After refusing to turn back with the excuse that "she was with her true love", Sven just gave him a look that said it all: Kristoff loved Anna and they had to go back. Suddenly, a huge wind picked up that caused Kristoff to turn to look back on Arendelle; Elsa's escape from the castle and the subsequent stress of the situation had induced a whirling snow storm to pick, up centered around the castle. This was finally enough to make Kristoff see that he had to go back, with Sven all too happy to give him another ride on his back to get there faster. Whiteout Whilst Anna and Olaf were busy gathering their thoughts in the castle, Kristoff and Sven had begun their descent back down to Arendelle. It did not take long for Olaf to discover this, and along with Anna he made his way out onto the ice in the direction of Kristoff and Sven. It was now a race against time; Sven made contact with the frozen fjord, allowing him to pick up some much needed speed. Spurred on by Kristoff, he did nothing more than keep pushing through, only accelerating forward. The pair then made contact with the storm and the dangers that came with it; as they ran along the ice, the wind caused the stranded ships to begin to undulate in the ice, fracturing it upwards, threatening to trip Sven over. More danger was to ensue. This time an entire ship came careening down on top of them. A slight delay caused by the still-fracturing masts of the ship allowed Sven enough time to get clear. However now a crack had been formed that perpetuated its way along the ice right by Sven's feet. The ice ahead of them then suddenly gave way, causing Sven to risk his own life to save Kristoff's. He jumped as far as he could onto a block of ice, and catapulted Kristoff forwards to safety. When Sven reemerged from under the icy water and had hauled himself onto the relative safety of a block of ice, Kristoff could continue with his mind put at ease that his friend was safe. The Great Thaw With the events reaching their climax, Sven and Olaf rejoined Krisoff to see a grieving Elsa weeping over her sister's frozen form. It was not long, however, before Anna began to thaw out. Sven gave Krisoff a joyful nudge with his antlers to alert him of the surprising and happy turn of events. With Elsa realising that the love she had towards Anna was mutual, and with Olaf's words of love thawing, Sven and the others observed the spectacular transformation of the kingdom back into its beautiful, vibrant sunny state with thanks to Elsa's thawing of the winter. Sven then watched the events continue to unfold, and shared the same happiness with Kristoff towards the sisters and the rekindling of their bond. Now that order had been restored, everyone could celebrate and receive the acknowledgements that they deserved; Sven shared in the title of Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer, being granted his own medallion. Whilst Kristoff and Anna shared in their first kiss, Sven turned his attention to Olaf. When the snowman sniffed some crocus', his nose was caused to fire off of his face from a sneeze, and directly into Sven's mouth, just as he had wanted. When Olaf had his nose suddenly replaced on his face, he expressed much joy and appreciation to his new friend, knowing now that they truly had a special bond. Whilst Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were skating around, Sven is seen to slide across the courtyard with Kristoff trying to hold on, with them also joining in the fun. Sven then managed to gain some traction, standing up-right on the ice. Personality Sven is a very delightful character, full of life and energy. He is happy much of the time, especially when carrots are involved. He also has a sense of optimism, encouraging Kristoff in his times of need. He is also happy to make new friends, aiding Anna in her quest, and quickly accepting Olaf as a friend. Sven is also extremely selfless; he always put Krisoff, and when the time came Anna, before himself. One of his most selfless acts was when he and Kristoff were racing back to the castle to save Anna; a capsizing ship cracked the ice, sending a fracture forward which overtook Sven. When the strain caused the ice ahead of them to suddenly split, Sven jumped as far as he could before propelling Kristoff to safety. Upon recovering, he then urged Kristoff forward without him, at which Kristoff did, seeing his friend would be OK. Sven also has the ability to understand a situation. Even when Kristoff was in denial about his love for Anna, Sven tried to convince him to go back, knowing that he felt for her. He also knew that Kristoff would do right by accompanying Anna on her quest, even when he was upset by the loss of his sled. He also shared in Kristoff's grief at the loss of Anna, and then in the joy of the thawed kingdom. He gives some comfort to Kristoff when the two are happy to see Elsa and Anna reunited at last. Abilities Sven is an extremely resilient reindeer; time and time again he proved himself to be capable of taking the strain which was placed upon him. There are three notable events when he called this endurance. The first came when he had to escape the wolves, travelling uphill with a sled and two passengers to pull along. He then jumped a significantly large gap, even with Anna on his back. The second and most enduring example of his resilience came when he had to return to Arendelle. He ran back non-stop, due to the urgency of the events, carrying the weight of Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf on his back. He only stopped for breathe when they stood outside the castle gates. The third and final act was when he had to run back to Arendelle a second time from its outskirts, going flat out across the fjord, after Kristoff finally saw sense and knew that he had to return for Anna, knowing now that he loved her. Relationships Appearances Animation * Frozen Trivia * Sven appears alongside Olaf in Frozen's teaser trailer.